Soul mates meet The Mummy
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani and Shea are back and they've won a trip to Egypt. Well the flight doesn't go as planned and they are sent into the world of The Mummy. Will they be killed? Will they drive someone insane? Will they find love? Everything is possible
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Mummy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to use my best buddy Shea ha ha.

Story start

"What do you mean we are going to Egypt today at ten in the morning?" Shea asked grumpily as I called her at two in the morning screaming my head off. I just won a full paid trip to Cairo, Egypt for two and of course, my soul mated best friend was the one that was going to go with me. She would go even if I had to drag her to the airport.

"I just won a full paid trip for two to Cairo, Egypt and you are coming with me. Now get up and pack," I yelled into the phone and she cursed at me. I laughed as I heard her getting out of bed.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" she asked as I heard her grabbing her suitcase out of her closet.

"Would I call you at two in the morning if I was kidding? I love my sleep as much as you do so you know I would not be bothering you about this if it was a fake," I said as I started throwing stuff into my suitcase and carry-on bag. I folded most of it but some was a bit messed up in there because I was too excited to pack slowly.

"Fine, fine, I'll be excited after we've arrived there. You better let me sleep on the plane or I'll bury you in the desert somewhere no one will find you," Shea growled before telling me to pick her up at six in the morning. She then hung up on me without even a goodbye.

I finished packing and smiled as I held the plane tickets and my passport in my hand. "I'm so excited. Oh wait, I've never flown on a plane before," I said before quickly dialing Shea's number.

"What?" Shea yelled into the phone and I glared at the thing as I pulled it away from my now aching ear.

"Butt hole," I yelled into the phone and I laughed when I heard Shea curse because I had got my revenge and her ear now hurt.

"What is it Tiffani?" Shea asked in an inside voice.

I of course did not use an inside voice as I exclaimed, "I've never rode on a plane before and I'm scared. What if the flight attendant tries to slip something into my drink? What if I fall out of the plane when I try to use the restroom? What about if there is an annoying man that sits between us and he won't shut up?"

There was a pause on the other line and I smirked as I knew I was driving Shea insane this early in the morning. She had just finished a stressful day of work and not getting any sleep was not helping her feel better. I really was not worried about the flight. I just wanted to bug Shea a bit.

"First question, I say I hope she slips you cyanide. Second question, I say good ridden. Last question, I say shove a pack of peanuts down the guy's throat and we're good," Shea answered and I held my breath a moment before I busted out laughing.

"You're so sweet when you're sleep deprived," I said cutely and I heard Shea just growl.

"Tiffani, just come get me already," Shea said and I saw that it was now almost six in the morning. I laughed as I realized how time flies when packing and talking to Shea.

"On my way," I said before hanging up my phone. I grabbed my cell phone and my car keys. I wrote my parents a note, which I stuck on the kitchen television. The note told them where I would and I know I would get a call over in Egypt with them yelling at me for not telling them earlier, which I forgot to do, and then they would complain about the expensive international call. My parents will be fine without me for a week.

The drive to Shea's house went quicker than I would have expected, but I did speed a little and there was no one on the roads. I called Shea when I was sitting in her driveway and soon she came outside. She was wearing some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I am guessing that she just did not change out of her pajamas. I do not blame her, because I am wearing my pajamas as well.

Shea put her suitcase and carry-on bag in the backseats with my bags. She glared at me as soon as she got in the front passenger seat. "I love you," I said trying to get her to quit giving me the go to you know where glare.

"Bite me," Shea growled and I just pouted.

"Well I'm not really in the mood for kinky right now, but I might bite you later," I said with a shrug and a wink to Shea. I pulled out of her driveway and that was the moment she sighed before laughing.

"Sorry for being a grouch, bad day and no sleep does not make a happy Shea. So we're really going to Egypt?" Shea said as she ran a hand through her hair.

I nodded and said, "Yes we are and I'm so excited." I was practically bouncing in the driver's seat as I drove to the airport, which was a two-hour drive.

"I can tell," Shea said before shaking her head. On the way to the airport, we stopped for coffee, bought snacks to sneak onto the plane, bought some disposable cameras, and bought two magazines to read if we did not sleep on the plane.

The airport was not busy and I smiled as I bought a cup of lemonade and some cheese fries to munch on while we waited to board the plane. Shea ate a few but she was not really hungry. She just wanted to sleep. I had way too much adrenaline running through my system to feel sleepy. It was going to kill me to sit still for so long on the flight. "Give me patience," I thought and I finished my lemonade.

"Give her patience," Shea thought as she saw how jittery I was. "Maybe you should not have had coffee," Shea said and I smiled at her.

"Probably shouldn't have," I said before making a silly face at her.

"Oh this flight is going to be bad. I can already tell," Shea said before praying that she would make it through the flight.

"Time for boarding," I said softly as I woke up Shea, who had fell asleep on the bench we were waiting on.

"Alright," Shea muttered as we grabbed our carry-on bags and headed through the terminal to the plane.

We settled onto the plane and I smiled when there was hardly anyone on the flight. I took the aisle seat so I would not disturb Shea if I wanted to get up and move around. It was too dark to see anything out the window anyways. I would just take the window seat on the way back home.

Shea and I buckled in after putting our carry-on bags in the compartments above the seats. We listened to the flight attendant go over safety instructions and I saw Shea drooping off to sleep. I chuckled before grabbing a pillow and putting it where Shea was resting her head. Shea gave a small smile to me before she fell asleep.

"Alright let's go," I thought as the plane took off I smiled happily and then focused on the movie playing on the little screens in the plane. I frowned as a small yawn escaped me. Moments ago, I was wide-awake and now I am exhausted. "This is weird," I whispered before yawning again. My eyes closed as sleep overtook me.

The lights in the plane flickered on and off as a storm outside rocked the plane. Passengers looked at each other fearfully before looking incredulously at the two girls sleeping. The flight attendant screamed when lightning hit the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Mummy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to use my best buddy Shea ha ha.

Story start

"Are we there yet?" Shea asked as she woke up. She looked around and saw that Tiffani was asleep beside her. Tiffani had her legs stretched out in the aisle and she was talking in her sleep.

"Bad toilet paper man," Tiffani muttered and Shea had to keep in her laugh.

"You get that bad toilet paper man," Shea said and Tiffani gave a small nod in her sleep.

"He took my cookie so I'm going to get him," Tiffani said and then Shea really did lose it. Her laughter woke up Tiffani, who jumped awake in her seat. "What is it? Are we here? We're here," Tiffani said and ended up yelling the last part.

Tiffani paused when she did not see anyone else on the plane. The door was open though and there were steps leading down from the plane. "Why did no one wake us up?" Tiffani asked before shrugging. She grabbed her carry-on bag and ran off the plane. Her suitcase was sitting by the bottom of the stairs and so was Shea's suitcase. "This is weird. I didn't think they did that," Tiffani said as Shea walked down the stairs with her bag.

"I didn't think they did that either," Shea said as we looked around the airport, which was almost abandoned looking. "We are at the right place, right?" Shea asked and I gave a nod.

"I think so. Oh come on, let's just go find our hotel," Tiffani said as she grabbed her suitcase and rolled it to the airport. Shea followed but she had a bad feeling about this.

The airport was empty and Tiffani kept a big smile on her face so Shea would not see that she was also a little uneasy. Shea coughed in surprise when they exited the airport and they saw an old closed sign on the doors. Tiffani swallowed nervously and gave a small shrug.

"Alright so this is really weird and I have no idea what is going on, but let's just go look for our hotel," Tiffani said and Shea followed Tiffani. Shea glared as they walked into the town, which was nowhere near the modern Cairo that Shea had seen pictures.

"Where are we?" Shea growled out to Tiffani when they saw some people in the town staring at them strangely.

"I think you mean when are we?" Tiffani said shakily as she spotted a calendar that said it was the year 1923. "Oh my macaroni," Tiffani said before looking like she was going to fall. Shea caught her and helped her stand back up.

"What do we do now? The hotel we were supposed to stay at was not invented in 1923," Shea said as she and Tiffani kept walking down the street. Tiffani did not like the looks she was receiving from some of the people on the street. Tiffani paused when she heard a voice that reminded her from one of the Americans in the movie "The Mummy."

"In here," Tiffani said and pulled Shea into a hotel slash casino.

Shea went to ask Tiffani why they went in here, but Tiffani just pointed to a table of men playing poker and Shea froze. Shea pulled Tiffani over to a table in the room and said, "You mean we are in a movie?"

"I guess so, because the guys over there are Henderson, Daniels, and Burns," Tiffani said before an idea came to mind. "Wait here and watch our stuff," Tiffani said. Tiffani fixed her hair and smoothed down her t-shirt before taking a deep breath. She put on a sexy walk as she walked over to the poker table. Tiffani smiled when she saw Johnathon Carnahan was also sitting at the table.

"I'll have a better chance getting Evelyn to let Shea and I join her group then the others, because Dr. Chamberlain is a sexist jerk and I would end up hurting him," Tiffani thought as she came up behind Burns and Daniels. "Hi boys, mind if I sit with you?" Tiffani asked and she smirked when the men nodded or gave her smirks in return.

"Are you any good at playing poker?" Daniels asked as he was about to deal her in. Tiffani shook her head with a laugh.

"Oh no, I'm terrible at it, but I was just thought it might be fun to sit with you instead of being by myself," Tiffani said cutely to Daniels, who smirked at her.

"Well no problem ma'am, you're welcome to sit with us any time you want," Daniels answered and Tiffani smiled.

"Thank you," Tiffani said before sitting in the empty chair between Jonathan and Burns. "My name is Tiffani," Tiffani said introducing herself to the men. Daniels, Burns, and Henderson introduced themselves with a handshake. Jonathan gently took Tiffani's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles when he introduced himself.

"So what brings you to Cairo?" Jonathan asked as he drew a card.

"Well my friend and I came here to study this Egyptian tale we've heard about. We have been studying it for a while now, but we need to actually go to the site where the tale talks about to fully understand it," Tiffani answered and Jonathan was still interested, but the others could care less.

Tiffani looked over at Shea who was watching her curiously. She had no idea what Tiffani was trying to do, but she was trying to decide if she even wanted to know.

"Where are you two wanting to go?" Jonathan asked and Tiffani looked at him as if she was worried to tell him. "Hold on," Jonathan said before winning the poker game. Daniels, Burns, and Henderson groaned as they threw down their cards. Jonathan took Tiffani by the hand and excused them from the table.

Tiffani smiled at Shea before following Jonathan into an empty hallway. "Where do you and your friend need to go? I always help beautiful women that are need," Jonathan said puffing out his chest and Tiffani resisted the urge to laugh. Tiffani smiled at Jonathan.

"Thank you, but I do not know if you would want to go where we need to go," Tiffani said as she looked down putting on a small sad face.

"I will help you anyway I can," Jonathan said as he put a hand under her chin and raised her face so she would look into his eyes.

"Well my friend and I need to get to Hamunaptra to study more about this tale we've heard from there," Tiffani answered as she looked into Jonathan's eyes.

"Oh my sister and I are leaving there tomorrow. I won two tickets in an earlier game of poker from some men for the ferry we are taking. You and your friend are welcome to have them and travel with us," Jonathan said as he put on his dashing smile.

"Thank you, you are a knight in shining armor," Tiffani said and hugged Jonathan, but then she pulled back with a small frown. "However, my friend and I checked and there are no more rooms left at this hotel and no other place will accept our money," Tiffani lied to Jonathan. Tiffani felt bad for lying, but this was an important situation.

"Oh well you and your friend are welcome to stay with my sister and I," Jonathan said and I knew Evelyn would be a bit suspicious, but her caring nature would make her agree easily.

"You're such a sweetheart," Tiffani said before kissing Jonathan on the cheek. She told him to wait right there and she ran back to the main room. Shea was sitting there waiting and worrying what was going on. She sighed in relief when she saw Tiffani walk into the room.

"We're going to Hamunaptra," Tiffani whispered into Shea's ear excitedly before grabbing their stuff and pulling Shea into the hallway.

"We're going to die," Shea thought as she gave Jonathan a small smile as he led them to his and Evelyn's room.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Mummy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to use my best buddy Shea ha ha.

Story start

Evelyn let Shea and Tiffani stay in her room. Jonathan pouted when Evelyn would not let the girls stay with him. Jonathan retired to his own room and Tiffani and Evelyn started talking about all Hamunaptra. Shea was thankful that Tiffani had seen the movie, which they were now in, many times. Shea took a quick shower before passing out on the nice bed that she would be sharing with Tiffani. Evelyn had booked the two-bedroom room, because she thought Jonathan would share with her. However, Jonathan booked his own room.

Tiffani thanked Evelyn profusely for letting her and Shea join them on the trip. Shea was nervous about going to Hamunaptra, but she just hoped she and Tiffani would be all right since they knew everything that happened. Tiffani took a quick shower and crawled into bed beside Shea. She fell asleep right away.

The next morning, Evelyn woke Shea and Tiffani up bright and early. The two girls groaned before getting up. They knew not to bring a lot of stuff, because they knew that the ferry was going to burn down. Tiffani and Shea packed some useful things in their carry-on bags and an extra set of clothes. They also put in a blanket in their bag.

Tiffani and Shea had to explain to Evelyn that their clothes were the newest fashion and to this Evelyn had just shook her head and said that the she was fine with what she wore, but then she said that it suited Tiffani and Shea.

Shea put on some sneakers, pants that breathed well, and a white t-shirt. Tiffani put on tennis shoes, a white tank top, and some khaki shorts. Tiffani knew she would get weird looks for showing this much skin, but she did not care. Shea just laughed when Tiffani said, "Whoever thinks I'm a whore can go stick their head in the sand and not pull it out."

They left the room and met Jonathan who looked Shea and Tiffani up and down before smiling at them. "Good morning," he said to them and Tiffani and Shea just gave smiles in return. They left the hotel and headed down to the docks to board the ferry. Evelyn and Jonathan were ranting about Rick O'Connell not showing up. Shea and Tiffani held in their laughter when he did show up, right when Evelyn was insulting him.

"Who are you two?" Rick asked as we boarded the boat.

"Oh this is Tiffani and Shea. They are friends of mine and they are joining us on the trip," Evelyn said and smiled at the two girls. Tiffani and Shea smiled at her, silently thanking her for coming up with the fake story.

"Nice to meet you," Rick said and shook Tiffani and Shea's hand.

After settling on the boat, Tiffani and Shea kept their small carry-on bags close to them at all times when it turned night. Jonathan was playing poker, and Evelyn was in her room. Everything was peaceful until the first gun shot rang through the night sky. The bullet lodged into a wall of the boat close to Tiffani and Shea. Shea yelled and Tiffani cursed.

"We didn't do anything," Tiffani yelled and smirked when a man dressed in all black ran past her. Tiffani held out her foot and tripped him. "That's what you get, jerk," Tiffani yelled before kicking him in the nuts. Shea laughed before yelping at another gunshot. Tiffani and Shea ran until they found Evelyn and Rick.

When they found them, Rick tossed Evelyn off the boat. Shea shook her head when Rick motioned for her and Tiffani and to jump. "Cowabunga," Tiffani yelled before jumping off the boat into the water with her bag on her back.

"Not happening," Shea said when Rick told her to jump.

"Fine," Rick said before picking Shea up and jumping off the boat with her. Jonathan ran and jumped off next. Tiffani smiled as she swam towards the shore. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming," Tiffani sang and she helped Evelyn reach the shore.

"Did not want to get wet," Shea muttered and Tiffani laughed at her. Rick yelled at Benny, causing Shea and Tiffani to laugh at him.

"You two sure are giggly after all that," Rick muttered and the girls laughed harder.

"I think they're in shock," Jonathan said as Evelyn tried to calm down Tiffani and Shea. They finally calmed down and then they groaned when they realized that the annoying and smelly warden that was going on the trip with them had made it off the boat alive and was now getting out of the water.

"Now where do we go?" Shea asked and Tiffani leaned against her. Tiffani looked up at the night sky and gasped at how beautiful it was.

"Shea, look it's beautiful," Tiffani said as she poked Shea's arm and pointed up at the night sky.

"What are you two staring at?" Rick asked as he started walking.

"We've never seen this many stars before," Shea answered and Rick looked up before giving a small chuckle.

"Well you'll see them again tomorrow night, come on," Rick said and Tiffani and Shea caught up with the others. Tiffani hugged Shea as the night air blew across their cold and wet bodies. Shea saw Evelyn shudder and motioned for Tiffani to get Evelyn. Tiffani grabbed Evelyn, who yelled in surprise. Tiffani hugged Evelyn to her side. Evelyn looked at the two of them and gave a small thankful smile.

"It's rather cold so we must huddle for warmth," Shea answered and Evelyn laughed.

"What about me?" Jonathan asked and the girls laughed. Jonathan smiled when he got between Tiffani and Shea. Everyone was thankful that the warden to not ask to join the walking line hugs. Rick just laughed at the others before we continued walking. We stopped at some point in the night to rest for a bit.

The next morning, everyone headed to a small village and while Jonathan and Rick bargained for camels, the girls were taken into tents for a makeover. Evelyn was put in a black outfit. Shea was put in a golden yellow outfit like Evelyn's and Tiffani was put in a pure white outfit with a white black sash around her pants.

"These are awesome," Tiffani said before hugging Evelyn and Shea. Shea and Tiffani giggled when they saw how Rick was looking at Evelyn and Evelyn was blushing. "Wait a second, I've never rode a camel before," Tiffani said and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Well we could only get four camels so two people will be on two camels," Rick answered.

"Aw I wanted to ride one by myself," Tiffani said with a small pout.

"You just said you've never ridden one before," the warden said confused.

"So what's your point?" Tiffani asked and everyone except the warden laughed.

Tiffani rode with Evelyn and Shea rode with Jonathan.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Mummy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to use my best buddy Shea ha ha.

Story start

Tiffani growled when she felt how sore her muscles were from riding the camel so long. She kept grumbling about how she never wanted to ride a camel again. "Evil but cute camel," Tiffani whispered and Shea sympathized with her. She was not use to this either. Evelyn and Rick seemed fine. Jonathan seemed ok, but the warden was no clue.

"Are we almost there?" Shea asked and Rick gave a small nod. He frowned though when we saw that Dr. Chamberlain and his men were arriving at the same spot as we were. Hamunaptra was nowhere in sight, but Tiffani and Shea knew it was about to make its appearance.

Tiffani heard the bet and she was already wincing because she knew Evelyn was competitive and Evelyn won in the movie. "This is going to kill me," Tiffani thought before the camel took off running. Shea yelled at Jonathan when he made the camel go fast.

"Pain," Tiffani yelled at one point when the camel's back hit her sore leg muscles.

"Sorry," Evelyn yelled as the camel ran past everyone else.

"It's ok, just win," Tiffani yelled and Evelyn gave a small laugh. The men on their horses were surprised when Evelyn and Tiffani won as they entered the city first. Evelyn stopped her camel a little distance in and Tiffani immediately jumped off.

"Ow, ow, oh this hurts. Never again, never ever again, why does it have to hurt so much?" Tiffani yelled as she rubbed her inner leg thigh muscles. Some of the men looked at her weird and she had had enough. She flipped them off before walking a distance away to massage her legs in peace. Shea soon joined her and she too was trying to ease her aching muscles.

"Ow," Shea said and Tiffani nodded.

"Hey where did you two go?" Rick yelled as he walked around the city. Rick soon found Tiffani and Shea sitting in the sand relaxing.

"Not moving," Tiffani said and Shea nodded.

"Alright well you'll just miss the exploration of the tombs," Rick said and he smirked when he heard Tiffani sigh. Shea frowned before sitting up.

"Fine, we're up, we're up, wait help me get up," Tiffani said and held out her hand to Rick. Rick shook his head before grabbing one of Tiffani and Shea's hands. He pulled them up and they yelled at him when pain laced up their legs.

"Wow you two really are sore," Rick said and Tiffani and Shea glared at him. "Sorry," he said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Better be," Shea growled before telling Rick to lead her and Tiffani to where they were entering the city. Shea smacked her hand to her face when she saw the rope they had to slide down to get into the city. "Not my day," Shea muttered and Tiffani gave a sympathizing pat on her shoulder.

"Who is going first?" Rick asked and Tiffani and Shea pointed at him. Evelyn and Jonathan laughed. The warden was looking around observing everything. Rick sighed before grabbing hold of the rope and sliding down. When he safely reached the bottom, Tiffani went next. Shea and the warden were the last people up top. Shea went after being stuck up there alone with the warden for too long. After the warden slid down the rope, everyone noticed that they were standing in a preparation room.

"This is amazing," Tiffani said as she walked around and looked at all the tools lying around.

"Don't touch anything," Shea hissed to Tiffani and smacked Tiffani's hand away from a gruesome looking preparation tool.

"Spoil sport," Tiffani said and Shea just smacked Tiffani's arm.

"Come one you two," Evelyn called as she had a lit torch in her hand. Tiffani and Shea caught up and followed Evelyn and the others through the halls of the place. Tiffani and Shea were praying for no scarabs. Tiffani knew that no scarabs bothered the group during the first time in the halls, well except for the warden.

Soon the gunpoint show down was happening and Tiffani and Shea rolled their eyes. Evelyn noticed that there was more to explore below the statue and the guns were put away. The groups made their separate ways and Tiffani and Shea were glad they were not in Dr. Chamberlain's group. They did not want to be cursed.

Evelyn got to work on looking at hieroglyphs and the warden disappeared. Shea and Tiffani flinched when they knew he was going to get the scarabs. They continued down the halls and it was only a matter of time until the warden ran screaming past them. He ran into the wall and Tiffani shivered. She hated scarabs. Shea just gave the man a sad look before shaking her head.

His death was the symbol to get out of the city for the night. The group headed out of the city and went to the tents. Shea was a little excited for the medjai to show up. She thought Ardeth was a good-looking man. Tiffani agreed, but she always went for the evil guys for some reason. Shea was trying to break her away from that, but she has not succeeded yet.

Jonathan pulled out some booze from the warden's bag and Tiffani jumped away when he pulled out some of the still asleep scarabs. "Evil things," Tiffani said before running away from the group. She sighed as she rested on one of the fallen statues away from where the fighting with the medjai would take place.

Shea jumped when the first shot rang through the night. Rick and Jonathan grabbed a gun and Evelyn grabbed Shea. The fight had begun and Shea's eyes were on Ardeth the whole time.

Back with Tiffani, she was now lying on the fallen statue and staring up at the beautiful image above. The stars twinkled as if they had no care in the world. Tiffani sighed when she heard some gunshots. "Glad I'm not over there," Tiffani said as she put one of her arms down and drew designs in the sand while looking up at the stars. Tiffani jumped with a small yelp when the sand brushed past her hand.

"I didn't do that," Tiffani said and stared down at the sand. She noticed that her designs were gone and the sand was elevated there. "Oh please don't be scarabs," Tiffani said in a whimper. When she said she hated them, she really meant it.

The sand moved again and she held her breath. When no black scarabs appeared she let out a sigh of relief before yelling when the sand moved out from under her feet and she fell down. "Ok, not cool," Tiffani said as she pushed herself up and stood up. She swallowed when she saw a face in the sand before her. "Imhotep," Tiffani muttered and she swore she heard a groan in the night wind.

"Shea," Tiffani screamed when the sand rose up toward her, but Tiffani froze when the sand formed the shape of a man. It was not just any man. It was Imhotep. The sand figure looked at Tiffani before a smirk appeared on his face. Tiffani felt like she was frozen as she stared at the sand figure of Imhotep.

"Amisi," the wind whispered around Tiffani and she shivered.

"Tiffani," Shea yelled as she ran around trying to find Tiffani after the fighting stopped. The sand figure disappeared but not before whispering that name again and Tiffani felt familiar with that name for some reason.

"There you are, hey why are you so pale?" Shea asked when she ran over to Tiffani.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Mummy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to use my best buddy Shea ha ha.

Story start

"Hey what's wrong?" Shea asked as she gave Tiffani a small shake.

"Imhotep," Tiffani muttered before falling to her knees on the sand.

"What? How was he here? He hasn't even been awakened yet," Shea said as she dropped down and looked Tiffani in the eyes. Tiffani was staring at the sand.

"Oh thank goodness, you two are alright," Evelyn said as she ran onto the scene of Shea trying to get Tiffani to explain.

"Evelyn what does Amisi mean?" Tiffani asked and Evelyn looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It means flower. Why do you ask?" Evelyn answered and looked at Tiffani curiously. Tiffani slowly stood up and so did Shea. Shea made sure to be ready to catch Tiffani if she fell.

"No reason," Tiffani said with a small smile before giving Shea a look that they would talk later. Shea nodded imperceptibly before they made their way back to the campfire. The whole time Evelyn was going on how they would not be scared out of the city.

"Oh yes you will," Shea whispered to Tiffani, who gave a small laugh. Tiffani was still shook up about what happened earlier so she was not really tuned in to what was being said around her.

Later that night when the others were asleep Tiffani explained to Shea what happened and Shea was shocked. "What does it mean?" Shea asked and Tiffani shook her head.

"I don't know, but when he said that name something in me said that name is familiar. I just don't get it," Tiffani answered before lying down. Shea sighed and lied down as well. Tiffani stared up at the night sky before closing her eyes. "Night Shea," Tiffani whispered before rolling over to get comfortable.

"Good night Tiffani," Shea said before succumbing to sleep.

"Amisi," a voice on the wind whispered into Tiffani's ear before she fell asleep.

Tiffani opened her eyes, but she was not looking at a ruined city. She was lying in a bed with silk sheets. She blinked slowly wondering if this was real and she realized it was just a dream. She slipped out of the bed and froze when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was still brown but it was to her lower back instead of a little past the shoulders. A white silk dress was wrapped around her body with small gold rope.

"What in the world," Tiffani whispered and froze when she noticed that her tongue rolled differently when she spoke. "I'm speaking ancient Egyptian," Tiffani thought before looking around the room. It looked like she shared the room with a man because there were black men's robes hanging up in one part of the room.

"Good morning, my love, Amisi," Imhotep said as he entered the bedroom that Tiffani was standing in. Tiffani felt her heart stop when she saw him. She knew he was handsome from the movies, but he was drop dead gorgeous in real life.

"What's wrong love?" Imhotep asked as he stepped closer to Tiffani.

"You're going behind my back to Anck Su Namun, aren't you?" Tiffani asked angrily even though she had no idea why she was saying this.

"Memory, memory of a past life," Tiffani realized in her mind before focusing back on Imhotep. He had a frown on his face.

"I love you Amisi. I care nothing for her. She is the one that will not leave me be. I want nothing to do with her. The only woman who has my heart is you," Imhotep said as he drew closer to Tiffani.

"However, your body wants hers," Tiffani said with a glare. Imhotep froze before he grabbed Tiffani by the arms and pulled her against his body. He did not grab her hard so she was not in pain. He was holding her tenderly against, but enough pressure to let her know that he had a hold of her.

"My body is yours and only wants yours. I have been restraining myself because I did not know if you were ready," Imhotep answered as he placed a soft kiss on Tiffani's forehead.

"I've been ready," Tiffani said with a small smirk and Imhotep smiled happily before pulling Tiffani into a kiss.

"Good kisser," Tiffani thought happily. Tiffani felt someone shaking her and she groaned grumpily as the memory disappeared and she woke up for real in the old city with Shea staring down at her.

"Time for more exploring," Shea said before handing Tiffani some breakfast. Tiffani got up slowly and placed her fingers on her lips, which were tingling.

"I was his love in a past life, but then why did he die for Anck Su Namun?" Tiffani whispered and Rick looked at her wondering what she said, but she waved for him not to worry about it. Everyone made their way back into the halls of the city and Tiffani shivered as she wondered how this place looked long ago. Soon they were approaching the place under the statue where Shea and Tiffani knew what would happen soon.

Shea pulled Tiffani back when they reached the area that Jonathan would make Imhotep's casket fall from the ceiling. "What is it Shea?" Tiffani asked when she saw the apprehension on Shea's face.

"We shouldn't be here, Tiffani," Shea said looking around as she remembered what all happened here in the movie.

"Well this is better than being stuck in town with no money that is acceptable here, with no one we know, and no way of getting home when we are stuck in the past," Tiffani answered and Shea sighed. She ran a hand over her face before throwing her hands up in the air.

"I know that, but I'm just worried. A mummy that is dead set on causing chaos is going to be awoken and I do not want to be here for that," Shea said and Tiffani nodded.

"I'm not riding a camel though," Tiffani said and that caused Shea to laugh a bit. Tiffani smiled when Shea gave a small smile. "We'll be fine," Tiffani said before hugging Shea.

"If we die then I blame you," Shea answered and Tiffani hugged Shea tighter.

"That's fine with me," Tiffani answered before they joined the rest of the group.

Tiffani sat down by Evelyn as Jonathan practiced his golf swing. Shea stayed clear of the area where the casket would fall. Soon enough the dreaded casket fell and Shea tentatively walked over to it. Tiffani joined her and listened to Evelyn explain that the person in the casket had done something very bad. Tiffani shivered when Rick grabbed the crowbar to open the casket. Tiffani hid behind Shea when they opened the casket. Shea yelped at the sight of the mummy and Tiffani shivered when she heard that he was still juicy.

"Tiffani, don't you want to look at him?" Jonathan asked as he appeared by Tiffani's side.

"Not really," Tiffani muttered before yelling when Jonathan pulled her away from Shea. Shea yelled at Jonathan to not make Tiffani look, but it was too late. Tiffani was staring straight at the mummy, Imhotep. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she stared at the mummy's face.

"Amisi," a voice whispered louder and a gust of warm air blew through the room. Tiffani was the only one that heard the voice and she gasped. She felt herself go limp as her vision went black. Rick luckily caught Tiffani before she hit the hard floor.

"She fainted," Jonathan said dumbly and Evelyn and Shea slapped him. Shea followed Rick out as he carried Tiffani out of the city.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Mummy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to use my best buddy Shea ha ha.

Story start

"Tiffani, wake up," Shea said as she gently shook Tiffani. Shea was bored up here alone and with Tiffani, being asleep was not helping getting rid of her boredom. Shea was also worried. She had no idea why Tiffani fainted, because Shea had known Tiffani for years and she knew that Tiffani would not faint just because she saw a juicy mummy.

"Tiffani, please wake up already," Shea said when a wind blew through the camp that made Shea shiver as the sun started to drop below the horizon. Tiffani's eyes fluttered and Shea smiled. "Welcome back," Shea said as Tiffani slowly sat up with a hand on her head.

"What happened?" Tiffani asked as she saw the others exiting the city.

"You fainted when you saw the mummy," Shea answered looking at Tiffani curiously. "Why did you faint?" Shea asked.

"That voice I told you about whispered that name again and it felt like someone was right behind me," Tiffani explained and Shea shivered before glaring at the city.

"Told you this is getting weird," Shea pointed out and Tiffani nodded.

"Oh good you are finally awake," Evelyn said as she, Rick, and Jonathan joined them at the sleeping area.

"Yeah, sorry about fainting earlier," Tiffani said and scratched her head sheepishly.

"You gave us quite a scare, but Rick caught you just in time," Evelyn answered and smiled at Rick.

"Thanks Rick," Tiffani said to Rick with a smile before smirking at Shea. "He must be rewarded," Tiffani whispered to Shea and Shea laughed.

"What are you going to do?" Shea whispered to Tiffani, who stood up and walked behind Rick. Tiffani winked at Shea before disappearing behind Rick and giving his butt a good pinch. Rick jumped and Tiffani walked off as if nothing happened. Rick looked at Tiffani who gave a small laugh before she walked off a bit.

She motioned for Shea to follow her, but Shea refused. Tiffani shrugged before grabbing a torch and entering the city without anyone seeing her. "I'm not going to be outside when all those locusts show up. I will wait in here, where everyone ends up anyway," Tiffani thought with a smart nod before screaming when her torch went out. Tiffani cursed when she realized that Evelyn had read from the book.

"Not good," Tiffani muttered as she heard Imhotep's roar as he woke up. "So not good," Tiffani said as she felt along the walls as she tried to find her way to the others. Tiffani cursed when something on the wall pressed in when she put her hand on it. "I'm doomed," Tiffani cried as the floor disappeared from underneath her feet and she slid down through a secret passage in the floor.

"I wish I had night vision," Tiffani screamed as she continued to slide down the passageway.

"Where is Tiffani?" Shea yelled slightly out of breath when they stopped in the city and lit a torch.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she is fine," Jonathan said before pointing to the rising sand.

"Shit, run," Shea yelled before the scarabs even popped out of the sand. "I hate those things," Shea thought as she ran ahead of everyone else.

"Oh that hurt," Tiffani muttered as she rubbed her bottom. She had just landed in a moonlight room, which had an extremely hard floor. "I want butt pads, forget knee pads and elbow pads," Tiffani growled as she stood up. She froze when she saw Burns, who was moaning in pain, well moaning as best he could without a tongue.

"Burns," she yelled before freezing when she heard a growl. "Of course Imhotep is in the room. I just had to forget that big piece of information," Tiffani thought and looked around the room. She jumped when she was face to face with the mummy.

"Hi," Tiffani said before moving to back away. She yelped when Imhotep shot his hands forward and grabbed her arms, but he did not grab her too tightly.

"Amisi," he said questionably in a raspy voice since his vocal chords were partially decomposed.

"Oh Tiffani there you are," Evelyn said out of breath before she gasped in shock.

Imhotep growled and pulled Tiffani away from Evelyn. Tiffani had no idea what Imhotep said to Evelyn, but she did catch Anck Su Namun's name. Evelyn looked scared to death and Imhotep looked like he wanted to rip out her heart.

"Get away from him, Tiffani," Evelyn yelled before she noticed Burns. Evelyn gasped before giving Tiffani a pleading look. Tiffani could not just run right over. Imhotep still had a hold on her.

"Evelyn run, just go," Tiffani yelled before Rick, Jonathan, and Shea ran into the room. Imhotep roared again and Rick roared back, which made Tiffani laugh. Tiffani could not help it. Tiffani screamed though when Rick shot his gun and Imhotep lost his grip on Tiffani. Shea grabbed Tiffani by the wrist and they started running out of the room. Tiffani shuddered when she heard Imhotep's roar.

"What were you doing?" Shea yelled at Tiffani as they ran.

"I didn't mean to run into him," Tiffani yelled as they ran out of the city. "Oh hi," Tiffani said to the medjai before hiding behind Shea.

"Don't hide behind me," Shea said before her focus turned to Ardeth Bay.

"You've awoken the creature," Ardeth said seriously in an angry tone as he focused on Rick and Evelyn. Shea felt her heart jump at how gorgeous he was.

"He's not a creature," Tiffani muttered, but thankfully, only Shea heard her.

Shea elbowed Tiffani to hush and Tiffani glared at her and smacked her arm. "You must leave now," Ardeth ordered and then he and his men entered the city. Tiffani smirked when she saw Ardeth send glances at Shea before he disappeared in the city.

"Come on," Rick said as he headed toward the camels. Tiffani and Shea frowned at the prospect of having to ride the camels again.

"No," Tiffani and Shea groaned before they got on their camels with Evelyn and Jonathan. Evelyn gave Tiffani a small smile before a curious look.

"He didn't hurt you," Evelyn muttered and Tiffani gave her a confused look before it hit her.

"She's talking about Imhotep," Tiffani thought. "I don't know why he didn't," Tiffani muttered before resting her head against Evelyn's back.

"Well I'm glad you're alright, but I'm not leaving Egypt until we find out what he wants and if we need to send him back to the underworld then we will," Evelyn said and Tiffani felt a little voice inside of her saying that she did not want Imhotep to be sent back to the underworld.

"Stupid camels," Shea yelled and Tiffani laughed. "Shut up, Tiffani," Shea yelled again and glared at Tiffani. Tiffani just waved at Shea before she fell asleep against Evelyn's back.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Mummy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to use my best buddy Shea ha ha.

Story start

"Wake up Tiffani," Evelyn said softly as she gently shook Tiffani.

"Don't want to," Tiffani muttered even though she was now awake. "Fine," Tiffani said as she opened her eyes and saw that they were back in Cairo. She smiled when she saw the hotel. "Can I go to the room?" Tiffani asked and Evelyn nodded. "Yay," Tiffani cheered before she jumped off the camel. Her legs were killing her.

"I need a drink," Shea said and everyone froze. Tiffani laughed and told everyone good night before leaving. Shea shrugged when everyone looked at her in confusion. "What? I do need one. Things have been way too crazy," Shea said before heading inside and the bartender gave her a drink. "You're paying for this by the way," Shea said to Jonathan who pouted.

Tiffani headed straight up to the room and fell onto the bed. She slipped out of her shoes. "Go take a shower and put on some sleep clothes," Evelyn's voice cut through Tiffani's sleep filled mind.

"But," Tiffani started but Evelyn cut her off.

"No buts," Evelyn said and pointed to the bathroom. Tiffani left the bed and walked into the bathroom. Evelyn left the room to give Tiffani privacy. Tiffani quickly washed all of the dirt and grime off her and then washed her hair. She sighed at how nice it felt to finally be clean.

Shea knocked on the bathroom door. "Hurry up. I'd like a shower too sometime soon," Shea said in an aggravated voice. Tiffani shook her head as she cut off the shower and rung as much water out of her hair as she could. She wrapped a towel around her body and opened the bathroom door.

"Sorry," Tiffani said and Shea just nodded before entering the bathroom and locking the door. Tiffani opened up her suitcase and grabbed some short black cotton shorts and a silver tank top.

Shea finished her shower and put on some normal clothes. She was not willing to sleep when she knew what was about to happen. "I need another drink," Shea thought as she went down to the casino. She sat with Jonathan and Rick.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked Shea, who just shook her head and motioned for the bartender to give her another drink. The bartender hesitated before sliding Shea another drink. Shea glared at the man before downing the drink in one go. Jonathan and Rick gave her a look.

"Do you even have to ask that?" Shea asked and the two of them looked away.

"Sorry," Rick said before taking a sip of his own drink before spitting it out. He stared at his drink and Shea cursed when she saw it was blood. "Oh no, Tiffani," Shea whispered before running out of the room. Rick and Jonathan ran after her.

Meanwhile back in the room, Evelyn was about to go to bed, but Imhotep appeared in the room and Evelyn went to scream. Imhotep placed his hand over Evelyn before pushing her out of the room. He locked the door before walking towards the bedroom that Tiffani was sleeping in. Tiffani was resting peacefully in the bed. Imhotep smirked when he saw her before a soft smile replaced the smirk. He silently walked over to the bedside and looked down at Tiffani. Her hair was spread out on the pillow and a soft expression was on her face.

Imhotep reached forward and brushed a strand of hair off her face. Tiffani shifted in her sleep before stilling. Imhotep caressed her cheek before tracing her lips. He leaned closer to her face and whispered, "Amisi, I've missed you my love." Of course, he whispered this in Egyptian so even if Tiffani was awake she would have no idea what he said.

Tiffani stirred again in her sleep and Imhotep smiled when she moved closer to him. He tilted her face up and brought his lips close to hers. He whispered Amisi again before pressing his lips to Tiffani's lips.

At this moment, Tiffani was dreaming she was in a beautiful golden city with Imhotep by her side and she felt at peace. She was so happy, well she could feel that Amisi was happy. Tiffani was just living the past memory through her dream. Amisi turned towards Imhotep and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you Imhotep," Amisi said and Tiffani felt her heart jump at the beautiful smile that Imhotep gave Amisi.

"I love you Amisi," Imhotep said before pulling Tiffani into a kiss.

Tiffani slowly woke up and she wondered if she was still dreaming when she felt someone kissing her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Imhotep above her. At first, she did not see that part of his face was not fully regenerated, but she soon noticed it. Her eyes widened and she made a small noise for him to stop.

"Amisi," Imhotep said with a small smile as he released her lips and allowed Tiffani to sit up a bit. Imhotep took a seat on the bed and gently grabbed one of her hands.

"Wait, I'm not Amisi, well technically I might be in a past life, but now I'm Tiffani," Tiffani said as she tried to explain to Imhotep that she was her own person. She still thought he was downright gorgeous so if he wanted to still be with her than she was fine with that.

Imhotep tilted his head to the side before placing a hand on one of Tiffani's cheeks. "Amisi," he said and Tiffani gave a small sigh.

"I'm Tiffani now," Tiffani said wishing he would understand. "If I knew ancient Egyptian then this would be a lot easier," Tiffani thought as she looked into Imhotep's eyes. She did not want to see his partially decomposed cheek.

"Tiffani," Imhotep said slowly and Tiffani gave a nod with a small smile.

"Yes," Tiffani said with another nod. Imhotep frowned before leaning close to Tiffani's face. Tiffani was frozen in place. Imhotep touched their foreheads together and Tiffani felt something rush through her mind. She squeezed Imhotep's hand tightly as memories started to flash through her mind at rapid speed.

She saw all of her past life as Amisi since she first met Imhotep. Her father, Seti I, promised her to Imhotep. Amisi was nervous about marrying Imhotep, but he proved himself a strong and caring man. He captured her heart and they were wed. They were happy until Anck Su Namun showed up. Amisi did not trust the snake.

Amisi saw Imhotep around Anck Su Namun more and more and she was growing suspicious and hurt inside. She wanted to trust Imhotep, but the rumors around the city did not help. Tiffani saw the scene where Imhotep told Amisi that she was the only one for him and that Anck Su Namun had been trying to force herself on him and he was always denying her advances.

The next scene showed that Amisi and Imhotep lived happily again as things went back to normal and Anck Su Namun was staying clear. There was even one night that Tiffani saw where Amisi and Anck Su Namun fought in front of Seti I. Tiffani was glad when she saw Amisi defeat Anck Su Namun. Anck Su Namun was beyond outraged and she glared at Amisi and then at Imhotep.

Tiffani felt tears come to her eyes at the final scene. Imhotep went to the pharaoh's chambers because he had been told he was summoned. His priests betrayed him as they tricked him and locked the door. Anck Su Namun appeared and tried to seduce him. Imhotep vehemently denied her advances and smudged her body paint as he pushed her away from him. Seti I entered and Imhotep had hidden before he was seen. The pharaoh noticed Anck Su Namun's messed up body paint and looked around the room for a disturbance.

Anck Su Namun stabbed Seti I and Amisi entered the pharoah's room at that moment. She glared at the priests before screaming when she saw her father's dead body. Anck Su Namun charged towards her, but Amisi was quicker and pulled out her hidden blade. She stabbed Anck Su Namun.

"Resurrect me," Anck Su Namun yelled at Imhotep, who had stumbled from the shadows when his priests pushed him. Amisi froze when she saw Imhotep.

"Amisi," Imhotep yelled but she turned and ran out of the room yelling for the medjai. Imhotep was captured and Amisi refused to hear his pleas. She was too hurt and in shock of everything to listen. She wept bitterly when she finally realized that she had lost the love of her life after Imhotep was buried alive for killing the king. Anck Su Namun was given an unmarked grave for also helping in the murder of the king.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own The Mummy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to use my best buddy Shea ha ha.

Story start

Tiffani gasped as she snapped back to reality and she felt tears running down her cheeks. "It was all a misunderstanding," Tiffani said and she realized she was speaking in ancient Egyptian. "It was all just a misunderstanding," Tiffani said shaking a little.

Imhotep smiled caringly at Tiffani before wiping away her tears. "You're forgiven," Imhotep whispered before pulling her into his arms. He rocked her in his arms and Tiffani tensed before relaxing. She felt so safe, so comfortable in his arms. She felt like she belonged here.

"I've missed you," Imhotep said as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Imhotep, you do know that I'm Amisi but also a different person?" Tiffani asked almost afraid of the answer. Imhotep froze before continuing to run a hand through her hair.

"I know, but that does not change how I feel," Imhotep answered and Tiffani wished that all guys could be as devoted as Imhotep was. I mean the man has been in love with Amisi for hundreds of years.

"Missed you too," Tiffani whispered and Imhotep hugged her closer. Tiffani just let a small smile slide onto her face as she rested against Imhotep.

"Open the door already," Tiffani heard Shea yell and she looked at Imhotep questionably.

"I'm trying," Rick yelled and Imhotep quickly stood from the bed and pulled Tiffani up with him. Tiffani stumbled a bit at how quick he made her move.

"Move," Shea yelled before she kicked open the room door, and then she ran into the bedroom. Imhotep glared at Shea and pulled Tiffani behind me. "Let go of my friend," Shea yelled as she looked around for the cat.

"Wait Shea," Tiffani yelled but her yell was for nothing when Rick grabbed the cat and showed it to Imhotep. Imhotep roared before dissolving into sand and disappearing out the window. Tiffani cursed and ran over to the window.

"We have to get to the museum to find out where the book of the dead living is," Evelyn said as Shea grabbed Tiffani and pulled her out of the hotel. Jonathan was outside with the car and Daniels was in the car with him. Tiffani and Shea jumped in the back with Evelyn. Rick jumped up front. Jonathan floored it to the museum. The whole time Shea was giving Tiffani questioning looks and Tiffani was glaring at the floorboard of the car.

"We're here," Evelyn said before jumping out of the car. Tiffani jumped out next and Shea followed. Everyone went to the curator's office and Shea felt her heart beat faster when she saw the man from the men who attacked them. His eyes locked with hers and Tiffani stood behind Shea just in case she fainted.

"You two come with me," the man said and pointed at Shea and Tiffani. The two gave each other confused looks before following him out of the office.

"Who are you?" Tiffani asked and the man stopped them in one of the showcase rooms.

"My name is Ardeth Bay. Who are you two?" the man said and he looked at the two girls, but his eyes stayed mostly on Shea.

"Tiffani," Tiffani answered simply before looking around her. She did not want to play twenty questions.

"My name is Shea, nice to meet you," Shea answered with a small blush. Tiffani took this as her opportunity to escape and give the two of them privacy. She knew Shea would thank her later, or smack her head and mentally thank her.

"You and your friend need to leave this place so you will be safe," Ardeth said as he looked around finally noticing that Tiffani had disappeared.

"Don't worry about her. She's always getting into trouble and yet somehow she's still alive. It is one of those unsolved mysteries," Shea said with a smile and butterflies entered her stomach when she saw a small smile appear on Ardeth's face.

"It is not safe for you here," Ardeth said as he moved a little closer to Shea.

"I'd rather we get to know each other then him keep telling me I should leave so I will be safe, even though it is sweet of him to not want me to get hurt," Shea thought.

"Hey I'm not some weak girl that can't do anything to protect herself," Shea said, Ardeth was surprised, and Shea wanted to smack herself. In this time, it was not proper for women to be as brave and outspoken as a man was.

"I did not mean for my words to come across that way. I am sorry," Ardeth said and gave a small bow to show he was sorry. Shea was doing a happy dance inside her mind.

"He's sexy, dark, tall, mysterious, brave, strong, and a gentleman. I've gone to heaven," Shea thought before smiling at Ardeth as he stood back up.

"You're forgiven. Anyways I'd rather be there in the exhilaration of the battle than sitting on the sidelines bored out of my mind," Shea said and she doing a happy cheer inside her mind when Ardeth chuckled and showed her his true smile.

"Yup, definitely heaven," Shea thought as she forced herself not to melt.

"So you think you are ready for this battle?" Ardeth asked as he walked closer to Shea. Shea nodded and gave him a curious look wondering what he was doing. Shea ducked when he swung his fist toward her, but not too fast. He did not want to hurt her, just test her.

Shea ducked the swing and sweep kicked his legs out from under him. Shea smirked down at Ardeth, as he looked at her astonished. "Now the question is, are you ready for this battle?" Shea asked playfully taunting the medjai.

"You're good," Ardeth said as he grabbed the hand that Shea reached out to him to help him up. Shea gasped when Ardeth pulled her forward. She landed on top of him, straddling his hips. Ardeth smirked before turning over where he had Shea's wrists pinned above her head. "But I'm better," Ardeth said with a smirk as their lips were only an inch away.

The two of them noticed their positions as their breaths mingled together. Shea had a small blush on her cheeks and Ardeth looked a little flushed before he smirked at her. "You are an interesting woman. I have never met anyone like you before," Ardeth whispered in a voice that sent shivers down Shea's spine, good shivers.

"Never met a man like you before," Shea whispered as she felt her heart trying to escape her chest.

Ardeth went silent before he brushed his lips against Shea's lips. Her eyes closed as she leaned forward and brushed hers against his lips. Ardeth gave a small smile before giving Shea a real kiss. Shea was practically skipping on clouds as she enjoyed the kiss.

Meanwhile, Tiffani was exploring the museum and she coughed when she saw Daniels's dead body. "Imhotep is nearby then," Tiffani thought and the thought actually made her excited. She looked around and smiled when she saw Imhotep looking out a window.

"Hello again Imhotep, miss me?" Tiffani called out and smiled when she was speaking in ancient Egyptian.

Imhotep spun around with a surprised face before his surprise turned into a smile. Tiffani tried not to let out a happy cheer when she saw that Imhotep was fully restored. He walked towards her quickly and she gave a small squeak in surprise when he picked her up and spun around.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own The Mummy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to use my best buddy Shea ha ha.

Story start

"Amisi, come let us go home," Imhotep said and Tiffani made him stop spinning her.

"That home is dusty, old, full of creepy scarabs, and I know we can find a better place. Unless you have magical powers and you can have everything fixed up like new," Tiffani said and Imhotep laughed.

"You have forgotten that I do have powers," he said and Tiffani's cheeks turned bright red.

"Oops, my bad," Tiffani said as Imhotep set her down on her own two feet.

"Wait, what do you plan on doing after we go home?" Tiffani asked and the hungry look that Imhotep gave her made her heart jump into her throat. "Let me rephrase that. Do you want to rule the world? That never works by the way," Tiffani said and Imhotep chuckled.

"I only wanted to find you once I was resurrected. Now we may go home and live the life we choose," Imhotep said before pulling Tiffani into a kiss.

"Great, but I need to tell everyone to quit searching for the book of the living now," Tiffani said before motioning for Imhotep to wait right there. She ran down the stairs. She was about to run through the showcase room from earlier, but she took a different route when she saw Shea making out with Ardeth. She would die a painful and slow death if she disturbed Shea during that.

"Hey guys, great news. Imhotep doesn't want to kill everyone and he doesn't want world domination so no need to send him back to the underworld," Tiffani yelled as she slid into the curator's office.

"What?" the curator asked dumbly and Tiffani repeated what she said. She said it slower this time so everyone would get it.

"How do you know this?" the curator asked angrily.

"He told me, duh," Tiffani said like it was the most simple answer in the world.

"Tiffani, are you sure?" Evelyn asked as she approached Tiffani.

"Are cookies the best thing in the world?" Tiffani asked and everyone froze. "Of course they are so yes, I'm sure," Tiffani said.

"So he does not want to rule the earth and enslave everyone?" the curator asked and Tiffani just sighed.

"That's what I just said. You guys need to get your ears checked," Tiffani said before grabbing all the info on the book of the living. She put it in a filing cabinet and told everyone that she would hurt them if they so much as dared go look for the book of the living to put Imhotep's soul back in the underworld.

Everyone nodded and promised not to, but the curator wanted to speak to Imhotep himself, even though he was scared to death. Tiffani shrugged and led everyone to where Imhotep was, but they detoured the area where Shea and Ardeth were. Tiffani snickered as she wondered how far Shea would let him get.

Not very far, it turns out as Shea broke the kiss for air and sat up a bit forcing Ardeth to sit back. "We should at least get to know each other first," Shea thought even though at the same time she was thinking to screw that idea and just do whatever her body wanted with this sexy man in front of her.

"Wait, we barely know each other," Shea said partially out of breath. Ardeth nodded as he tried to regain his breath.

"Well then, may I have the permission to get to know you better?" Ardeth asked with a sexy smile that made Shea weak in the knees. It was a good thing she was already on the floor.

"You may," Shea said with a smirk before saying, "but only if you kiss me like that again, now."

"Gladly," Ardeth said with a chuckle before capturing Shea's lips with his again.

Tiffani laughed at the curator's surprised expression after talking with Imhotep. Imhotep had been the perfect businessman as he explained his plans for the future and convinced the curator and the others to not bother him. Rick did not trust Imhotep, but he was cool with not having to be anywhere near the man anymore. Rick, Evelyn, and Jonathan were already planning to take the first flight out of here to London.

The curator mentioned something about finding his son and Tiffani told him that he should not worry about him. The curator was suspicious before Tiffani told him that Ardeth was with Shea. The curator nodded before leaving Imhotep and Tiffani alone.

"Why did you not want him to find his son?" Imhotep asked curiously and Tiffani laughed.

"Oh because his son is a little busy with my friend right now. I can't wait to introduce you to Shea. She gets to visit whenever she wants," Tiffani said to Imhotep with a smile. The two of them walked through the museum. Imhotep was amazed at all of the mummies that were set out. It made him a little angry that the people of this time would display the mummies like this, but Tiffani calmed him down.

Soon they entered the room where Ardeth and Shea were. Thankfully, the two of them were now calmed down. Tiffani smirked at Shea and whispered details before introducing Imhotep to Shea. "It is the creature," Ardeth yelled as he got into a fighting stance. Tiffani grabbed Imhotep's arm when he raised it to harm Ardeth.

"No, no, be good," Tiffani said in ancient Egyptian before looking to Shea. "Get a hold of your man," Tiffani said in English.

Shea and Ardeth gave a small blush before Shea looked at Tiffani questionably. "Why? That guy is evil. He's killed people. He needs to go back to the underworld," Shea said.

"He only caused the plagues because he couldn't help it. They were a part of the curse placed on him when he was put in the sarcophagus a long time ago. The plagues came when he was awakened," Tiffani explained as she stood in front of Imhotep. She did not like the way that Shea and Ardeth were glaring at him.

"Move away from the creature," Ardeth yelled at Tiffani. Tiffani shook her head and Shea frowned when she saw the small tears at the corners of Tiffani's eyes.

"Ardeth wait," Shea yelled as she moved in front of Ardeth. "Tiffani is telling the truth. If she is protecting him then I know that she means what she says. She does not protect just anybody," Shea said and Ardeth lowered his sword a smidge.

"He won't kill anyone else. He just wants to go back to the city and live," Tiffani said and Ardeth glared before looking at Shea. His glare softened into a confused look.

"He just wants to live? He doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore?" Ardeth asked and Tiffani nodded. Imhotep asked Tiffani what was being said and she told him.

"We will keep an eye on the city for a while to make sure and we will check in periodically," Ardeth said and Tiffani smiled. She told Imhotep and he found it reasonable, even though a bit annoying.

"That's fine. Shea, I'm going back to the city and I would love it if you came with us. Imhotep is going to fix everything and there are tons of rooms," Tiffani said happily.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Mummy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to use my best buddy Shea ha ha.

Story start

Shea looked over at Ardeth before looking back at Tiffani. She looked at Imhotep distrusting before looking at Tiffani. "I guess if he hasn't hurt her and will stop this killing then I will go," Shea thought. "Give me a gun that I can have around me at all times and I'll stay with you," Shea said and Tiffani laughed.

"Deal," Tiffani said and Shea nodded. Shea's eyes widened as she was grabbed and pulled over to the side. She looked up and she was staring directly into Ardeth's eyes.

"Do not stay with the creature," Ardeth said and Tiffani scoffed.

"He's not a creature," Tiffani said before making a face at Ardeth. Imhotep drew Tiffani's attention away from the two.

"I would life it if you would stay with me instead of with them," Ardeth said giving Imhotep a distrusting look.

"You think I would lead my friend into a dangerous place?" Tiffani asked and Shea just gave her a deadpanned look. "Don't answer that Shea," Tiffani said and Shea rolled her eyes.

"I would love to stay with you," Shea said to Ardeth and Tiffani pouted.

"I've lost her," Tiffani cried before hiding her face in Imhotep's chest. "Yum," Tiffani thought as she breathed in his scent and ran a hand down his chest to his abdomen. Imhotep shivered before gently grabbing Tiffani's hand.

"Shall we go home?" Imhotep asked and Tiffani gave a quick nod.

"I will see you soon Shea. Don't do something I wouldn't do," Tiffani said with a wink before she and Imhotep disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Shea and Ardeth blinked before looking at each other. Ardeth held out his hand for Shea and she slipped her hand into his. "I think you will like living with my people, well that is if you want to," Ardeth said and Shea smiled when he seemed a little nervous.

"Cute," Shea thought before giving his hand a little squeeze. "I'm sure I'll love living with you and your people," Shea said and she giggled when she saw a slight red huge appear on Ardeth's cheeks.

"Oh just one thing, I'm never riding a camel again," Shea said as she was led outside.

"That's fine. We only ride horses," Ardeth said and Shea smiled. Shea was giddy inside when she only saw one horse. "Is it alright if you ride with me?" Ardeth asked and Shea gave him a dazzling smile.

"It's fine," Shea said and she laughed inside her head when she saw Ardeth give a sigh of relief.

Shea allowed Ardeth to help her on the horse then he got on as well. Shea felt her heart trying to escape again when Ardeth told her to wrap her arms around him. The curator came out and promised Shea that her stuff would be brought to her soon. Shea nodded before Ardeth made the horse go. Shea held on tightly and enjoyed being this close to Ardeth as they rode into the desert.

Tiffani stumbled when they landed outside of the city. Imhotep grabbed her around the waist before she could fall and Tiffani thanked him. Imhotep smiled before focusing on the city. Tiffani gasped as statues fixed and the sand uncovered the beautiful city that was now restored to its former glory.

"It's beautiful," Tiffani said as she felt Imhotep rest his head on one of her shoulders.

"Welcome home Tiffani," Imhotep said and Tiffani smiled when he said her name, not her name from her life in the past.

"How about giving me a tour?" Tiffani suggested and Imhotep smiled. He gave her a tour of the city and by the end of the tour, Tiffani was ready to collapse somewhere and go to sleep.

Imhotep saw that Tiffani was slowing down and he chuckled. He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms. Tiffani yelped before giving him a small glare. "Did not expect that," Tiffani said and Imhotep laughed.

"You're tired. Time for you to rest," Imhotep said as he started walking to his and Tiffani's chambers. Tiffani smiled as she rested her head on Imhotep's shoulder. Imhotep smiled down at Tiffani before entering their chambers and setting her down on the bed. Tiffani snuggled into the silk sheets and Imhotep laughed at her.

"Don't laugh at me," Tiffani said and threw a pillow at him. Imhotep was surprised before he grabbed the pillow. Tiffani yelped when he threw the pillow back. "This means war," Tiffani yelled before grabbing another pillow and swinging it at Imhotep. Imhotep dodged before grabbing his own pillow.

Meanwhile, Shea was now arriving at Ardeth's village. She received a few strange looks, curious looks, and jealous looks from some of the people. The jealous looks were of course from some of the women that had been pining after Ardeth for years. Shea just smiled at most and smirked at the jealous ones.

Ardeth helped Shea off the horse and introduced her to the village as his. Shea felt a blush appear on her cheeks at his possessive statement. "I don't see a ring," Shea thought to herself glancing at her hand and then smirking at Ardeth. "So I'm yours, huh?" Shea asked him as he led her to where she would be staying, in a room in his house.

She saw Ardeth swallow nervously and he looked back at her. He rid his face of how nervous he was and smirked at Shea. "I would like you to be," Ardeth said before pulling Shea into his house and pulling her into a kiss.

Later that night, Tiffani had won the pillow fight and was sleeping happily next to Imhotep. Shea on the other hand was about to fall asleep with her head on Ardeth's chest.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the camels need washing tomorrow," Ardeth said and Shea glared at him.

"You can wash your own camels," Shea said before trying to go to sleep.

"They won't hurt you," Ardeth said and he chuckled when he heard Shea mutter.

"Tell that to my legs," Shea said before rolling her eyes at Ardeth. "Good night," Shea said before falling to sleep.

Well Egypt would definitely never be the same, or at least it would never be the same to Imhotep, Ardeth, and Ardeth's village. Hamunaptra was now missing a few statues, because Shea and Tiffani had accidentally destroyed them. Well Tiffani destroyed a statue that mentioned Anck Su Namun on purpose. Shea and Ardeth were soon to be wed and he wanted a lot of children. Imhotep tried to mention children to Tiffani, but she won the argument and they would not be having kids any time soon.

"Run soul mate," Tiffani yelled to Shea after they had just "accidentally" knocked down another statue that mentioned Anck Su Namun.

"Tiffani," Imhotep yelled while Ardeth yelled at Shea.

"Great vacation," Shea yelled with a laugh as the two of them ran through the city.

The End

Author's note: Yes, I know this was a short soul mates story, but there are more to come in the future.


End file.
